


"My hair does not look like a chocobo's butt"

by SayNevermore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayNevermore/pseuds/SayNevermore
Summary: Prompto eats a chocobo treat and wakes up the next morning as a chocobo chick. His friends attempt to help.Small secret santa for tumblr user johanirae!





	"My hair does not look like a chocobo's butt"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



“I mean,” Ignis started with a shrug and the shadow of a smile, “it was to be expected. Obviously there was a genetic resemblance from the start.”

Prompto let out an angry “kweh!” and Noctis completely lost it. 

“Oh, Prom,” he said, kneeling over the round, yellow chick looking at them with an expression hilariously offended on a bird. “Don't worry. You're still cute.”

He tried patting his head but Prompto ruffled his feathers and tried to bite his fingers. Noctis only laughed louder at this.

“How long do you think he's going to stay like that?” Gladio asked. “Not that I want to ruin your fun, but there's no way we let him trash the car.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is it really the first thing that came to your mind upon seeing your friend turned into a chocobo?”

Gladio glared at him. “Like your remark was any better.”

Ignis shrugged.

“I am going to assume it’ll wear off once his organism has entirely digested the treat,” he said. “But I actually have no idea. I’ll have to do some research.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Noctis said. “He did eat a chocobo treat as a human, so he can’t be that different as a bir- ouch! Prom!”

“Stop approaching your fingers of his beak,” Gladio grumbled.

*

Ignis only started worrying after checking out his phone and learning that chocobos have a digestive cycle of twelve to eighteen hours.

“What are we going to do with a chocobo for twelve to eighteen hours?” Gladio moaned, facepalming. 

“It's not like he is doing much,” Noctis pointed. 

On his knees, Prompto seemed finally resigned to the situation, although he managed to make himself look absolutely offended. Noctis was absentmindedly stroking the feathers on the back of his head, like he would do with a cat’s fur.

“We should get him to Wiz,” Ignis said after considering him for a moment. “He could probably help us take care of Prompto while he is in this form at least.” 

“Can't he babysit him for us until he's back to normal?” Gladio asked.

Noctis and Prompto both turned their heads towards him.

“Hey, we're not leaving him behind!” Noctis protested. “What if the other chocobos attack him?”

“I am starting to get concerned by what your priorities are,” Ignis pointed out. 

“He is soft and small!” Noctis insisted. 

“He practically bit your fingers off.”

“He bites me as a human too I don't see the problem.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and Prompto made an alarmed noise from the back of his throat.

*

They decided Gladio would take the passenger seat and leave Noctis at the back of the regalia with Prompto. The ride to the chocobo farm was uncomfortably quiet, but Prompto at least seemed to appreciate the wind through his feathers.

*

“I've gotta say that's the first time I see something like that,” Wiz admitted, his lips turning into a thin line as he observed Prompto. “You say it's because he ate a chocobo treat?” 

“We can only assume,” Ignis precised. “It's not like he can talk to us.”

“Oh, domesticated chocobos learn plenty of ways to communicate with humans; right little one?” Prompto shook his wings and Wiz laughed. “Okay, sorry my boy. So, do you know what happened to you?” 

Prompto didn’t make a noise but flapped his wings a little. This made Wiz frown a little bit.

“Not hurt anywhere, are you?”

Prompto actually shook his head at this, but it looked less like a human saying no and a little bit like a horse trying to turn back from danger. Gladio, Ignis and Noctis now looked very attentively at their strange conversation.

“You tried walking? Flying?”

“We found him in the room in the morning,” Noctis interrupted at that. “He could walk, sort of, but he was disoriented. And… chocobo can’t fly, right?”

“Oh, no, but they start jumping and gliding very young. Helps with their balance and supporting their own weight. You know, it could do him some good to stay around here for a while.”

Ignis coughed.

“Hopefully his condition is only temporary,” he pointed out. “Our first intention is mostly to find a cure.”

Wiz looked almost surprised at that.

“Of course, of course. But if what he needs is time, it’ll pass faster if he is having fun. And if it’s definitive…”

“There’s no way in hell my boyfriend stays a chocobo for the rest of his life,” Noctis cut out. 

“Ah,” Ignis said as Prompto lot out a panicked “kweh!” and Noctis turned red. “There it is.”

Gladio reacted by placing a large hand on the prince’s shoulder and giving him a terrifying smirk.

“Now that this information is out, you can tell us - you’re sure his problem has nothing to do with the two of you doing something stupid during one of your “secret” nocturne escapades?”

“No,” Noctis grumbled, sounding defeated. “I swear, I just found him like that in the morning. And it was stressful enough as it is!”

“That’s why you laughed for thirty minutes straight?”

“Hey, you didn’t wake-up this morning to find the bed empty and a chocobo chick rummaging through your boyfriend’s clothes. I’m allowed the reactions I want.”

“Alright, guys,” Wiz interrupted, “sorry, I didn’t mean to start an argument. Let’s just… leave him here while we figure out a solution, kay?”

*

They tied Prompto’s bandana over his neck before letting him with the rest of the chocobo chicks, while they all sat at the outside table and kept an eye on him.

Past the first awkward moments, Prompto’s nature came back full force and he approached the chocochicks, who barely paid attention to him. He looked like he was having fun, now, running around the field amongst the group of yellow birds and flapping his small wings whenever the speed made him lose balance. Noctis followed his explorations with a fondness in his eyes.

“At least one of us is having fun,” Gladio grumbled as Prompto ran around them and let out a loud and happy “kweh!”

“It might be good,” Ignis mused. “If we are right and the food made him turn, exercise should evacuate it faster.”

“But we can’t just stay here and wait,” Gladio said, “this is making me crazy.”

“We can’t possibly bring him with us on hunts, and Noctis won’t leave him here.”

“And what if you prepare him human food?” Noctis suggested. “If he really turned because of that treat, then eating your food should bring him back, right?”

They all looked at him.

“It’s worth a try,” Ignis finally said, “but I’ll need your help, Wiz, to make sure I don’t accidentally poison him.”

They fed him a perfectly cooked julienne, but no matter Ignis’s talent, it still looked awfully like chocobo food.

“Just give him meat,” Noctis groaned, receiving a disappointed look from Wiz.

“Chocobos are strictly vegetarian. He could never digest meat.”

“I still can’t believe he digested a chocobo treat in his human form, though,” Gladio said.

There was a moment of thoughtful silence.

“I might have made him do it against Kingsglaive’s lives,” Noctis finally admitted.

*

Hours later, Prompto was still a chocobo and now exhausted. Noctis put him back on his lap, fingers stroking the small wings flat. They had tried potions and elixirs, everything in their stocks that might eventually have an effect on him, even stuff that obviously wasn’t going to have any effect on him, but the results had been null. The feeling of disappointment was almost palpable. 

“I can’t believe I turned my boyfriend into a chocobo,” Noctis whined. “He’s never going to talk to me again.”

“He seems pretty comfortable with you right now,” Ignis answered.

“He’s sleeping.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

“Specs, I get that you’re trying to be considerate but let me wallow in my self-pity for a sec…”

Noctis stopped moving suddenly, when his hand swiped a few feathers off Prompto’s chocobo body. They all looked as they fell on the dirty ground.

“I’m mutilating my boyfriend!” Noctis screamed.

“Chocobos don’t lose their plumage like that,” Wiz contested.

“I can’t have made him sick with the food, right?” Ignis asked.

“Isn’t he bigger than earlier?” Gladio frowned.

They looked again. More feathers spontaneously fell off Prompto’s body, revealing a patch of pink skin.

“He’s turning back,” Ignis stated.

“Oh thank the Astrals,” Noctis seemed ready to cry.

*

Wiz let them access the caravan and they all looked at the metamorphosis slowly occured. The sun was almost set when Prompto was entirely back to normal, lying in foetal position on the bed, and stretched himself awake.

“Noct,” he whined, “I made the best and weirdest dream…”

“You were a chocobo,” Noctis spat out.

Prompto blinked a few times, looked confusingly at the place around him and at the three faces of his friends staring at him.

“Yeah… how do you know?”


End file.
